ASL's Older Brother (One Piece FanFic)
by Asuka1920
Summary: An ASL story. What would happen if ASL had an older brother, along with becoming Whitebeard Pirates. Join Hakubi and his new family on a adventure through the Grand Line.
1. Prologue

**This is my first One Piece fanfic so it might not be the best.**

Name: Hakubi

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Nickname: Haku

Alias(es): Griffin of Death, Moontail Hakubi, Phantomwing Hakubi, Lunarwing Hakubi

Species: Human

Occupation: Devil Fruit user, older brother and younger brother later on

Crew: Will join the Whitebeard Pirates

Affiliation(s): Red Haired Pirates

Bounty: Unknown at the moment

Character's Appearance

Appearance: Light brown slightly spiky hair that reaches his shoulders and bangs that cover the side of his eyes, blue eyes, black long sleeved shirt under a navy green t-shirt with a hoody, tan cargo pants, black boots, silver chain necklace, has scars from the slave trader

About the Character

Personality: Protective, intelligent, solitary, secretive

Fears: Losing those close to him and being alone, others knowing what happened to him in his past, losing control

Likes: ocean, flying

Dislikes: Being alone

Habit(s): Watching over his younger brothers and only thinking of their safety instead of his, covering up his scars so no one sees

Flaw(s): Puts others safety before his own, being invisible to others

Character's Abilities

Devil Fruit User: Mythical Zoan Type Griffin

Devil Fruit Ability(ies): Turn into in a griffin and parts of his body to any part of a griffin

Decelerated Aging

Enhanced Agility

Enhanced Balance

Enhanced Bite

Feline Physiology

Camouflage

Climbing

Enhanced Flexibility

Enhanced Jump

Enhanced Senses

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Strength

Night Vision

Stealth Tactics

Raptor Physiology

Avian Physiology

Aerial Adaptation

Enhanced Lung Capacity

Enhanced Reflexes

Flight/Wing Manifestation

Hollow Skeleton

Enhanced Vision

Environmental Adaptation

Predator Instinct

Fighting Style: None

Preferred Weapon(s): Talons

Swordsmanship:  2/10

Hand-to-Hand Combat: 5/10

Defense: 6/10

Offense: 9/10

People Skills: 7/10

Character's Family/Biographical Information

Birthplace: East Blue

Family: Unknown

Family Background: Unknown

Character Background: Never knew his parents because they were killed when he was 4. He was taken by slave traders who found him alone and using his devil fruit powers. For a few months he was beaten and starved till he found a way to escape, then Grap came along and took him to Fushia village. Later on through the years he becomes Luffy's brother, then Ace and Sabo's.

 **Prologue**

"Alright men, we're heading back to my home island, set sail!" Vice Admiral Garp yelled.

"Aye Sir!" his crew yelled back.

Vice Admiral Garp was finally able to get a break from his mission to go back to his home island. While he was eating his rice crackers he noticed a small boat in the distance. As they got closer he could see a child lying down in it. Once they were close enough he looked down and gasped. The kid's clothes were torn to shreds, but that's not what caught Garps stare. The kid was covered in blood.

Garp jumped onto the boat and hoisted the kid up, earning a groan in response. He noticed how light the kid was so he moved his shirt to see that the kid was starved and beaten to death. You could see his bones sticking out through his skin, along with cuts and bruises.

"I need a medic here!" he yelled.

In that given moment chaos erupted throughout the crew. For the next few days the crews doctors watched over the boy till he got better, and in those days Vice Admiral Garp decided he would take the child in.

~ Time Skip, 4 Days ~

A groan came from the boy lying in the infirmary bed. It took the boy a few minutes to open his eyes due to the bright light, and when they were open he looked around the room and came face to face with Vice Admiral Garp. It took the boy a moment to process that someone was in front of him and without thinking he jumped out of the bed and ran to the door only to trip and fall down in pain.

"You're still pretty injured, so I suggest you get back in the bed and rest, boy," Garp said.

The boy didn't move an inch from his position on the floor and that was his mistake. A tick mark appeared on Garps face along with a scowl.

"Don't ignore me, boy!" Garp yelled raising his fist.

When Garp yelled at the boy he was poised to hit him on the head, but when he looked at the boys face he paused. The boy was terrified. He was shaking like an earthquake. Garp dropped his fist and sat on the floor next to the boy.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he said, "I won't hurt you. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"... Hakubi," the boy whispered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hakubi, my name is Garp. Do you mind telling my why you were wounded like that and floating in the middle of the sea?" Garp asked.

The boy stayed silent making Garp come up with something else.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"...dead," Hakubi whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Do you have any other family?" Garp asked.

"..no," he answered.

"Then it's official. You're coming with me to my home island," Garp smiled.

The boy looked up at Garp with a confused look.

"Don't look at me like that. What type of person would I be if I left a kid alone," Garp said.

"...thank you," Hakubi whispered while Garp got up.

"Now go get some rest. We'll be at the island in a few days," Garp said while he left the room.

After a few minutes of thinking Hakubi got up slowly, due to still being in pain and got back into the bed. Before he fell asleep he let a small smile grace his face.

~ Time Skip, 7 Days ~

During the seven days Hakubi was recovering Garp visited him and told him all about the island they were going to. The island he was going to call home from now on, Foosha village.

"Garp, will you be staying in Foosha village as well?" Hakubi asked.

"No, I only come to visit when I'm not on missions," Garp answered.

"Mission's for what?" Hakubi asked.

"The Navy, I'm a Vice Admiral, so I had many things to do," Garp answered.

"What does the navy do?" Hakubi asked.

"We protect the innocent and stop the criminals," Garp answered.

When Garp said that Hakubi looked down and tried to hold his tears in. He was think that if what Garp said is true, why didn't anyone come protect him from the slave traders when he needed it.

"You alright Hakubi?" Garp asked.

"Can the navy save everyone that is innocent?" Hakubi asked.

"... no," Garp answer solemnly, "We can't reach every person that needs help. Which is why we do what we can. It's later, why don't you get some sleep. We should be at the island tomorrow."

With that said Garp left leaving Hakubi to think over what Garp had said. Without even knowing it Hakubi fell asleep.

~ Time Skip, Next Morning ~

When they doct at the port of the village Hakubi followed behind Garp to building called "Party's Bar." Even though Hakubi warmed up to Garp he still had insecurities about being left alone to be taken care of by someone he doesn't know. When they entered the bar Garp was greeted by a women at the counter.

"Welcome back Garp," she said.

"Good to be back Makino," Garp said.

I took a while for Makino to notice Hakubi since he was hiding behind Garp and when she did she asked who he was.

"It's alright. She's the nicest person on the island," Garp said with a smile.

Hakubi stuck his head out enough for Makino to see his face and he blushed when she smiled at him. Makino walked around the counter and kneeled down to Hakubi's height and motioned him to come out of hiding.

"My name is Makino, what's yours?" she asked.

"H-Hakubi," he stuttered.

"Hakubi, what a nice name," Makino said smiling.

"Makino, I need to discuss something with you," Garp said.

"Alright, I'll just make Hakubi something to eat," she said.

While Hakubi was eating at the counter, a fair distance away so Hakubi wouldn't hear, Garp told Makino all about Hakubi and that he needs someone to take care of him. Makino offered to take Hakubi in so Garp wouldn't have to worry.

"Alright, I'll go tell him," Garp said.

When Garp reached Hakubi he noticed that the plate was empty, aside from a few crumbs here and there.

"Hakubi, you'll be staying with Makino for now on, alright," he said.

"Ok," Hakubi said while he whipped his mouth clean, "Thank's for the food Makino."

"No problem," Makino said.

For the next few days Garp showed Hakubi around the village, along with getting to know Makino better since he will be living with her from now on. When the time came Garp had to finally leave.

"Don't forget to check his wounds later," Garp shouted from the ship.

"I won't," Makino shouted back.

"You better behave Hakubi," Garp shouted.

"I will," Hakubi shouted back while waving goodbye.

"Alright, why don't we go get your wounds check," Makino said while she grabbed Hakubi's hand.

Hakubi shook his head yes even though he was dreading what Makino would think when she saw his wounds. They walked back to the bar and went straight to Makino's room. There Hakubi sat on the bed while Makino went to get the supplies. When Makino got back she asked Hakubi to take off his shirt so she could remove the bandages. Hakubi tensed when she said that but took his shirt off anyway. When all the bandages were off Makino gasped.

"How did this happen?" Makino asked.

Makino knew he wouldn't answer when she saw the pain and fear in his eyes. Before she could see more in his eyes he turned his head.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me," she said.

"Thank you," Hakubi whispered.

They didn't utter another word while Makino cleaned and re-bandaged Hakubi's wounds. For the rest of the day Makino worked the bar and Hakubi sat in his new room looking out the window. There he could see the ocean.

For two years Hakubi has opened up a little bit more to Makino along with helping her out at the bar even though he doesn't like strangers. Through those two years Hakubi even became invisible to most of the village since he was an outsider and he learned the hard way that being alone hurts more than actually being hurt.

During the second year Garp came back with a baby. Say that it's his grandson and that he will be staying here with Makino and Hakubi.

"Hakubi, this is Luffy your new baby brother," Garp said while Luffy was sleeping in his arms.

Hakubi walked up to Garp and took a look at Luffy. He wasn't even a year old yet. After a few seconds a small smile formed on Hakubi's face. He never had a brother before and now he won't be alone.

For the next six years Hakubi and Luffy grew up. Hakubi was now about twelve years old while Luffy was six. Hakubi would be looking out for his younger brother while Luffy just messed around like usual. It was one of those special days that pirates would be docking at the port, creating a small panic from the village. Those that went to see who the pirates where came face to face with the Red Haired Pirates. Luffy on the other hand was curious and wanted to see what pirates were like. Hakubi tried to keep him in check but he ran off before Hakubi could tell him to be carefull. While Luffy stood next to Makino, Hakubi kept his distance from the pirates. He was worried they would try something nasty. For the rest of the day Hakubi stood in the shadows, observing the pirates and looking over Luffy.

"Hey Hakubi, could you help me out with the food?" Makino asked from the counter.

With the mention of his name he had to stop Luffy from trying to jump on him like he usually did every other day. That caught the attention of the pirates that weren't drunk.

"Will you stop Luffy, Makino asked me to help her," Hakubi said while trying to push Luffy away.

Luffy pouted then went back to his seat next to the pirate captain, Shanks. While Hakubi was helping Makino, Shanks kept mocking Luffy on every word that came out of his mouth.

"Hey kid, your name was Hakubi, right?" Shanks asked.

"Ya?" Hakubi said.

"Ever since we came in here you've been hiding in the shadows, watching us. Why is that?"

Shanks asked.

"Because of Luffy," Hakubi said.

"What are you to him?" Hakubi asked.

Before Hakubi could answer that Luffy yelled out, "We're brothers!"

"You two don't even look alike," Shanks said.

"We're not blood related," Hakubi said.

"What about your parents?" Shanks asked.

When Shanks asked that question Hakubi stopped what he was doing and just stood there. He was clenching his fist so hard he broke the glass he was holding, shattering it to piece. Makino quickly grabbed a cloth to stop the bleed.

"Shanks... Hakubi has been left in my care, has been for eight years. No one knows what happened to his parents," Makino explained.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. How's the hand," Shanks apologized.

"Just a few cuts here and there, no stitching," Makino said.

"That's good. Do ya mind if I call you Haku for short, Hakubi," Shanks asked.

"S-sure," Hakubi stuttered.

Hakubi got his cuts wrapped and most of the crew passed out from being drunk. For the next couple of weeks Shanks' crew stayed on the island as a sort of vacation. Luffy also received a nickname from Shanks, one he hates being called.

"Hey Anchor, why don't you have some juice," Shanks said to Luffy mockingly.

"Sure," Luffy said happily.

It wasn't till Luffy took a sip that Shanks started laughing at Luffy about men not drinking juice. Luffy off course got mad like all the other times Shanks made fun of him.

"Why do you constantly teas Luffy all the time?" I asked.

"What! I can't have any fun," Shanks laughed.

It was during that time that bandits choose to step foot into the bar. They demanded that they wanted sake, but Makino stated that she was all out since Shanks and his crew were finishing off what was left of the sake. In return Shanks offered them a glass of wine. The leader of the bandits was so angry he grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it on top of Shanks' head. While Shanks was on the ground the bandit kept on insulting him and his crew. Luffy got angry since Shanks wouldn't fight back, so when the bandits left he yelled at Shanks stating that he was a coward. Hakubi on the other hand stood clear and made no move to intervene. He knew Shanks didn't fight back since it was a meaningless fight. Since no one was paying attention Luffy ate Shanks' devil fruit, causing an uproar.

As the day came to an end Shanks and his crew left, leaving on another adventure. They would soon return one last time till they had to leave for good. In that time Hakubi tried to teach Luffy how to control his devil fruit powers. With it being Luffy, Hakubi had his work cut out for him. The closest he could get Luffy to controlling his power was stretching his limbs.

~ Time Skip, Later that Week ~

While Hakubi was out, Luffy stayed with Makino at her bar. It was the day those bandits choose to come back. As they walked in they insulted Shanks' crew again, infuriating Luffy like last time. The bandits got angry when Luffy yelled at them, resulting in Luffy being dragged out. While the bandits leader held Luffy down with his foot people gathered around, like Makino and the Mayer who were both worried and trying to bribe them to let him go. That's when Shank's and his crew showed up. A fight broke out against Shanks' crew and the bandits. When all but the leader of the bandits was left he used a smoke bomb to escape with Luffy. Shanks started panicking when he noticed that Luffy was also gone.

While this was going on Hakubi was walking by the shore. That's when he noticed the bandit from before caring Luffy on a boat. Hakubi started to get worried, since he couldn't do anything. That's when he shouted Luffy's name, catching the attention of both Luffy and the bandit. Within a blink of an eye the bandit threw Luffy into the sea. This made Hakubi even more worried. While Hakubi was hyperventilating he didn't notice the sea king eat the bandit whole and look at Luffy. He did notice the red blur that went right past him into the water, swimming towards Luffy. That red blur was Shanks. Right when Shanks reached Luffy the sea king bit off Shanks' arm. As Shanks was swimming to shore with Luffy in his arm, Hakubi could hear Luffy crying. When they got out of the water Shanks gave Hakubi an emotionless face with a hint of disappointment.

"Why didn't you try to save Luffy, Hakubi?" Shanks asked.

"..." Hakubi tried to say something but couldn't in fear as to what Shanks would think of him.

"Please don't be mad at Hakubi. There's a reason why he didn't help me, he can't swim," Luffy said while he wiped his eyes.

"Then why don't you learn," Shanks said sitting down with Luffy in his lap.

"... I can't," Hakubi said looking down.

"Of course you can, you just have to try," Shanks said.

"That's not it," Hakubi said then took in a small breath, "I ate a devil fruit."

It took Shanks a few seconds to receive what Hakubi said and when it did he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry if the tone of my voice hurt you. I assumed something else without thinking," Shanks said.

"It's alright," Hakubi said.

In the distance you could hear Shanks' crew calling out. When they reached Hakubi and them they all went nuts when they noticed Shanks' missing arm. For the next few days Shanks was recovering and when they were ready to depart Shanks gave Luffy his hat, making a promise that Luffy would need to return it when he becomes a famous pirate.

"Look out for yourself as well Haku," Shanks said while waving.

"I will," Hakubi said waving back.

A couple weeks later Garp comes back and learns of what happened, so he decided to take both Hakubi and Luffy to live with bandits in hope of changing Luffy's mind on becoming a pirate to become a marine.

 **Just to let ya know it will be awhile till I update cause I'm going to be house sitting for my grandmother and she doesn't have internet. Please comment, I love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~ Haku's P.O.V ~

"Like i said, Gramps... I'm gonna be the Pirate King.." Luffy said while Garp held him by his cheek.

"What do you mean, 'Pirate King?!'" Garp yelled.

"L-let go of me, dammit," Luffy argued while he slapped Garp's leg.

"Not only did you eat that devil fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well! Why can't you be more like Hakubi," Garp said.

I was slightly paying attention to what was happening in front of me. It's not like I care, it's just that every time those two argue about this subject it started to get annoying and very old. I mean this argument happens every time Garp comes to visit.

"Luffy, both you Hakubi and Ace are destined to become great marines!" Garp spit.

I blocked out more of what Garp was saying. As if I'm going to become a marine, I thought. In truth, I don't want to be a marine because of what happened to me all those years ago. I know it wasn't the marines falt at what happened, but not that long ago I learned that the government doesn't stop every crime there is. Especially when it comes to the Celestial Dragons. I even learn that they don't stop slave trades since the Celestial Dragons buy them. That's just cruel and damn right wrong. The next thing I know a tree went flying at Garp, hitting him in the back of the head. After that incident we reached a decent sized house that was a little run down. Once we reached the door Garp nocked.

"What's this place?" Luffy asked than started running around.

As I stood behind Garp the door slammed open to reveal a women that could be mistaken for a man. She yelled, "So annoying! Who's the reckless daredevil!" and before she could finish Garp said, It's me." Freaking her out along with two others that came out not long after.

"You seem to be doing well," Garp said.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously, I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already ten years old, you know!" the lady said.

"Is he? Has it really been that long? How's he doing?" Garp laughed.

"It's nothing to laugh at! If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all! Just take him with you!" said the small guy wearing a turban.

"Anyway..." Garp started.

"Don't just change the subject like that!" the turban guy said.

"Sheesh, that kid's so distracting!" the lady said while looking at a running Luffy.

Garp grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt to keep him still and he motioned for me to move forward. Time for introductions, I thought.

"Take care of these too," Garp said.

"Huh?"

"Now, come on, Luffy, Hakubi. Say hello," Garp said.

"Yo," Luffy said along with a hand gesture.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said with a bow.

"Who are those kid's?" said the man that had a head like a rooster.

"They're my grandson's," Garp said.

"WHAT?!" all three yelled.

"We've gotta take care of two more?! Garp's... I mean... Garp-san's grandson's?!" the lady yelled.

"Not happening!" all three said simultaneously.

After that I didn't pay attention since I was keeping my eye on Luffy. While I was watching Luffy I could hear Garp threatening them. Not long after, while Luffy was chasing a butterfly, spit flew and hit Luffy in the face.

"What was that?" Luffy said, "It's spit! Nasty! Who's there?!"

While Luffy was trying to find whoever spit on him I looked from where it came. Revealing a kid sitting on top of a dead bear.

"Hey! You! Apologize! That's gross!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh! Ace!" Garp said walking over.

"Hey! Apologize!" Luffy yelled again.

"Luffy. That's Ace. He's three years older than you and two years younger than Hakubi. Starting today, you'll be living with these people," Garp explained.

"You just decided that by yourself?!" the lady argued.

Luffy started growling at Ace since he spit on him, and Ace just looked at him with those cold eyes. Garp hit Luffy on the head and said, "Try to get along!"

"You think this is settled?!" the lady argued.

"What?!" Garp said turning around and giving them a serious face, scaring them right out of there skin.

"We'll take care of them!" they said standing straight.

"Then my business here is done. I'll come to visit when I have time." Garp said.

As they continued to talk, more like argue, I looked at Ace, wondering why he had a look like that. He then jumped of the bear and walked right past Luffy who said to apologize again. Luffy adjusted his hat and looked calm. My guess is he was thinking of Shanks. When Luffy went into the house i could hear a commotion going on, then someone yelling dinner. As I walked in I saw everyone pushing and shoving each other to get to a pile of meat, along with Luffy who wasn't able to get a hold of any. All Luffy and me got was a bowl of rice and a glass of water. To me that was fine, but to Luffy that was a tiny snack, so he asked for more.

I also found out some of there names, like the lady that looks like a man is the boss of all these bandits and her name is Dadan. While I was eating I blocked out everything else and when I finished I heard Dadan say, "...you're not gonna say a single word to Garp about this stuff we make you do! One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day! That's all I'm giving you. Anything else, you'll have to get for yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to be strong."

"Alright," Luffy cut her off and she fell.

"You're fine with it?! You should be crying by now!" Dadan said confused.

"Gramps threw me into the jungle once. Earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushrooms... If this is a forest, then there's plenty of stuff to eat! Besides, I'm gonna be a pirate someday! So I've gotta deal with at least this much!" Luffy explained.

At that point Ace finished his meal and decided to leave, which caught the attention of Luffy. That's when Luffy decided to follow him.

"And where are you going?! Wait... did you say "pirate"?! Dammit, he's not listening at all! You see?! He's way too stubborn! That's why I don't want to raise Garp's grandkids!" she yelled.

"Then why did you agree," I stated calmly.

When I spoke all eyes looked at me like I just came out of nowhere.

"Because I can't say no to him! If I did he'd beat me to a pulp!" she yelled, "And you... why haven't you complained since you got here?"

"I can definitely tell you this, Garp isn't my grandfather. He took me in eight years ago after a certain incident. I'm only here to keep an eye on Luffy," I explained.

When none of them spoke I got up and went after Luffy. I had to use my enhanced senses from my devil fruit to track Luffy down. It took me a while to sniff him out and when I did I was slightly worried since I could smell blood. I quickened my pace till I found Luffy being chased around by wolves at the bottom of the valley. I jumped down and transformed my arms into claws. Before I landed I swung my arm and clawed two of the wolves so I could get Luffy out of here. While the wolves were distracted I grabbed Luffy and high tailed it outta there.

After running for a few minutes and making sure the wolves weren't following we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Thanks... Haku... I thought... I was... a gonner," Luffy huffed.

"No prob..." I huffed.

It took us awhile to get back since I wasn't use to the scent of the area and when we did everyone was asleep, so I told Luffy to be quiet while we walked to a room to go to bed. When I opened the door Ace was sleeping in the middle of the room. I grabbed a blanket and went to the corner. I prefer to sleep with something behind my back. Not long after laying down Luffy joined me and instantly fell asleep. I also noticed that Ace wasn't asleep so i chose that moment to ask him something.

"Why do you have that look in your eyes, Ace?"

I never answered me so I said, "I know you're awake. Just answer my question."

"Why should I," he said.

"Cause I asked you," I said.

"Doesn't mean anything," he said.

"Fine. If you tell me I'll tell you something about me," I offered.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds like he was in thought. At first I thought he wasn't going to answer me till he spoke, "Fine." He sat up and looked at me.

"What would you think if Gold Roger had a Child?" he asked.

That question caught me off guard, so I thought of an answer. That's when it hit me. I know why he asked me this question.

"Well, I'd say it doesn't matter cause he's just a kid. The sin's of a parent shouldn't be put onto their child anyway. I'd also want to be friends with him so he wouldn't feel the way he does," I explained.

As I was speaking I kept my eyes on Ace, looking at his reaction to my answer.

"I know he's your father," I stated.

"How?" he asked slightly mad.

"I figured it out when you asked me that question," I said, "Do you want me to tell you something about myself?"

He shook his head yes.

"What would you like to know," I said.

"I overheard the others saying Garp isn't your grandfather, why is that?" he asked.

"About eight years ago my parents died, leaving me alone. Not long after I'm found by slave traders because I was using my devil fruit powers. While I was on their ship they beat me and starved me still I found a way to escape. I spent a few days on this small boat, thinking I wouldn't make it to see the next day. That's when I ran into Garp's ship. He saved my life and took me in," I explained.

I could see the shock in Ace's eyes. After just staring at each other for a few minutes we went to sleep.

~ Morning ~

I awoke to Luffy yelling out, "Heya! You going out somewhere again today, Ace? Take me with you! Let's be friends!"

I leaned against the window and looked out to see Ace running away, while Luffy tried following him like the day before. He better not get lost this time, I thought.

"Hey! You're supposed to be doing chores!" Dadan yelled.

"Don't wanna," Luffy said while he stuck out his tongue.

"The damn kid won't listen to me at all!" Dadan yelled.

"Now, now, Boss..." Magra started.

"Get your ass in gear and bring him back!" Dadan yelled at Magra.

"Even if you get Luffy back he won't do any chores," I said poking my head out the window.

"Garp left him here, he needs to do what I say or I'm going to throw him out!" Dadan yelled.

"You're too scared of Garp to do that, besides I'll be doing what Luffy won't," I said.

"Then get to work," Dadan yelled before going inside.

I cracked a smile after she left. This is going to be a fun couple of years, I thought.

For the next four months Luffy kept on chasing after Ace in hopes of becoming his friend, and every time he came back he was covered in wounds. During those four months I'd be doing chores Dadan gave me to do, or I would be following Luffy to make sure he doesn't die. Other than that not much has changed, aside from me being more worried about Luffy.

While Luffy went off in one direction in search of Ace I took off to explore more of the island. You never know what you might find. Before I knew it the sun started to set, so I decided to go search for Luffy. A few minutes later I hear crying, so I quicken my pace. As I get closer I hear talking. It's not till I hear yelling that I know who it is.

"You're so annoying! Shut up! How long're you gonna keep crying?! I really hate weaklings and crybabies!" Ace yelled.

As I ran I couldn't hear what they were saying and when I stopped near where they were talking I got a good look at all the bandages they had on.

"Luffy! Ace!" I yelled, "What happened?"

"They saved me from pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"That's not a complete answer," I said looking Luffy over.

As I was check Luffy's wounds the boy with the top hat, who I found out is named Sabo explained what happened. I become slightly angry that this happened because of Ace and Sabo, but i let it go since everything turned out alright. While I was finishing checking Luffy, Ace started yelling at Luffy about what happened and it escalated to Ace asking Luffy if he wanted him to live. I knew what he really meant by that and didn't say anything since we already had that talk the first night Luffy and I got here. I stopped my thinking when Luffy started yelling at Ace. What now, I thought.

"I'm only seven! I won't cry when I become a ten-year-old like you! I'll be much stronger!" Luffy yelled.

"I didn't cry when i was seven either. You idiot! Don't compare yourself to me!" Ace yelled.

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone else! I promised Shanks that i'd become a great pirate!" Luffy yelled.

"A pirate?! You?!" Ace yelled.

"That's right!" Luffy yelled.

"As if!" Ace yelled.

"I'm gonna be one!" Luffy yelled.

I turned to Sabo and said, "I think we should break them up, don't you?"

"Ya," he said.

We both moved to break up Ace and Luffy's bickering. Sabo took Ace and I took Luffy.

"Okay, that's enough," Sabo said, "Oh, by the way, I've got a problem here. Because of what happened today, Bluejam's crew will be trying to find and kill us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ace said.

"I've been living in this forest but it's close to their base, the Pirates' Cove. What do you think would happen if I fell asleep somewhere and they attacked me?" Sabo explained.

"You'd die," Ace said.

"So I've gotta ask you something," Sabo said and stated that he should live with us and the bandits.

Not long after we went back to the bandits hideout and fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to hearing Dogra yelling.

"Boss! Boss! This is unbelievable!" Dogra yelled while I yawned.

"Why're you so noisy so early in the morning?" Dadan said, "What the hell is this?!"

While Dadan was trying to figure out who Sabo was I got up and moved out of the corner to explain to her what was going on, but before I could stand she yelled out, "Why's there suddenly a fourth kid here? Who are you?"

"Who, me?" Sabo said tiredly, "I'm Sabo. Hi! You're Dadan, right?"

"Sabo? I've heard that name before," Dadan said.

"Really? That makes it easier for me, then. Let's try to get along starting today!" sabo said.

"Get along? Don't tell me you think you're staying here?" Dadan asked and Sabo answered with a fart.

"Don't answer with a fart!" Dadan yelled and Sabo farted again, "You gotta be kidding me! If you're the Sabo I heard about, then you're supposed to be one hell of a little brat!"

"Really? And I heard that you're on old hag!" Sabo said with a fart.

"You really shouldn't say things like that! I don't want to deal with any more unruly kids!" Dadan said.

"But you're a nice old hag who can't turn down any request from other people too, right?" Sabo asked, "i heard that you're an old hag who's like a man among men!"

I smirked and held in a laugh at what he said.

"A man among men... I'm a woman! Can't you tell?!" Dadan said.

All Sabo did in return was laugh like he knew but didn't care.

"Hakubi! Ace! Luffy! Sabo! Since you're all under my care, you'd better hurry and get to work!" Dadan yelled.

"Thanks, Dadan!" Sabo said.

Later that day the four of us decided to leave and go into the forest, and in doing so we made dadan angry since we didn't do anything she wanted us to do. We decided that we would go for some food, so we went to a river and got some fish.

"Luffy, you're a devil fruit user?" Sabo asked.

"Yup. So is Haku," Luffy answered.

"So, which fruit did you eat?" Sabo asked Luffy.

"The gum gum fruit!" Luffy said.

"Gum gum? You're made of rubber?" Sabo said surprised.

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy said.

"So you become unable to swim in exchange for being a rubber man? That's stupid," Ace said.

"It's not stupid! I've got bunches of unbeatable techniques!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh, is that right? A guy who can't even catch a fish shouldn't talk like that,' Ace said lying down.

"You really are made of rubber, huh? That's cool!" Sabo said while pulling Luffy's cheek.

"Don't play with me like that!" Luffy said and Sabo let go.

"What about you Haku?" Sabo asked.

At the mention of what my devil fruit power is Ace turned around in curiosity.

"I ate the mythical zoan type griffin. I can turn into a griffin," I said.

"Really, can you show us?" Sabo asked.

"I can only turn some of my body parts. I can't seem to transform my body completely," I explained.

"Aw, that's too bad. I really wanted to see the transformation," Sabo said with a pout.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the river, looking at my reflection in the water. I could hear Luffy showing off his devil fruit powers and figured out he was using that new technique. When I turned around I saw Ace and Sabo kicking Luffy around like a ball till he landed in the water, making me panic. I panicked even more when a crocodile ate him whole. Since I couldn't do anything to help him Ace and Sabo went instead. We ended up taking the crocodile to the bandits hideout for dinner. While we were caring the crocodile Luffy was pouting in anger since he was almost eaten. It's when Ace said he could eat as much as he wants when we get back that changed Luffy's mood.

From then on Sabo lived with us and before long, the four of us spent all of our time in the jungle and on the mountain paths fighting beasts, as well as the delinquents from town and even the pirates from the Cove. We even got ourselves a reputation that reached all the way into the center of the kingdom.

 **Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm happy to announce that I was able to write more than one chapter this week since I stayed with my grandmother who has no internet, keeping me from many distractions. I'll post the next two chapter's after this one. Enjoy and please comment.**

 **Chapter 2**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

I stood next to Sabo as Ace and Luffy fought their match. As usual Luffy lost against Ace. Then it was Sabo and Luffy's turn. Sabo won that one, as usual. Now it's my turn against Ace.

Ace took the first move and started running at me. As he threw punches left and right I dodged by going the opposite direction or by simply moving backwards. I waited for an opening and when one came I threw my punch. It hit Ace smack dab in his side making him crouch down and hold it.

"Haku wins again," Sabo said.

"Damn... you hit hard Haku," Ace said looking up from his crouched position.

"Did I hit you too hard?" I asked with concern.

"No, it's fine. I'm just curious about why your punches are so strong," he said.

"The devil fruit enhanced my strength, as well as my other senses," I explained.

We turned to Sabo who was tallying up the points from each fight.

"Luffy lost 33 times against Haku, me and Ace. I have 64 wins and Ace has 65 wins, while Haku has 97 wins. Lost by 1 point from Ace. Damn it!" Sabo said to himself. "Haku wins as usual with only 2 loses."

"Let's go and get supplies for dinner," Ace said.

We followed ace down to a lake full of crocodiles.

"Right. Wanna go for some crocodiles?" Ace said with a smile.

"Crocodile meat sure is tasty!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, don't get eaten this time!" Sabo said, "Last time, you only survived because of your inflated body."

"And who's fault is that," I said and Sabo sweat dropped.

"Just watch us. You can't swim, so you'll only get in the way..." Ace said, but before he could

finish Luffy jumped from the tree we were standing on.

"Crocodile Meat!" Luffy yelled

"I told you to just watch!" Ace yelled and jump from the tree with me and Sabo behind him.

We took down two crocodiles and carried them to Dadan's place for dinner and this time Luffy didn't fall into the water or get eaten.

The next day we went down to Gray Terminal so we could pass through the Great Gate to Edge Town to sell the crocodile skin. Before we got to Gray terminal we disguised ourselves under a large cloak.

"Hey, wait! What are you carrying there?" a guard asked before we could pass through the gate.

"Crocodile skin. I'm going to sell it," Sabo said.

"Crocodile?" he said and took a look. He jumped back and said to move along.

As we were walking threw Edge Town you could see all the city's delinquents and hoodlums hanging out. Before we got far we were stopped by a few of them.

"Hey, you! Just leave that package of yours right here!" one said and stepped in front of us,

"Hey, say something already!"

"Shut up, you pathetic hoodlum," Ace said.

"What?!" he said right before he was knocked down by Sabo's poll.

"If you're gonna rob people... then you should choose your victims more carefully!" Ace said

while he pulled the cloak off us.

We beat them to a pulp and put the cloak back on so we could continue on our way. We made it to the Town Center and sold the crocodile skin.

"I'm glad we got so much money for the crocodile skin! Now we've got even more for our Pirate Fund!" Sabo said excitedly.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"Hang in there just a little longer. You'll get to eat some delicious ramen in just a minute," Ace said.

"Ramen? What's that? Is that good?" Sabo asked.

"Anything will do, I just really want some food!" Luffy whined.

Before long we made it in front of a restaurant.

"This is the place," Ace said and we walked in.

"Welcome... W-Wait a minute! This restaurant doesn't serve your kind!" a man said.

Before the man could speak again Sabo brought out this shiny expensive looking thing that had a crest on it and showed it to the man.

"I'd like your best private room," Sabo said.

"T-That crest is... Such an honor, a noble coming to our humble restaurant! We will prepare the room for you immediately!" he said and ran off.

"That's a handy thing you've got there!" Ace said.

"Well, I picked it up in town earlier..." Sabo said.

We were shown to our private room in a matter of seconds.

"Here are you four orders of ramen. Sorry to keep you waiting! Take your time and enjoy!" the lady said and left.

"So this is ramen?" Sabo said.

"It looks tasty!" Luffy said.

"It smells good," I said.

"Well, try eating some," Ace said.

The others aside from me ate like they haven't eaten in days. Luffy was about to yell out that he wanted more, but before he could we covered his mouth.

"I'd like another serving. Four orders of ramen!" Sabo said in a deep voice.

I only ate two bowls of ramen while the others ate more than ten. I knew at some point that we would be caught and that time seemed to have come when Luffy used his devil fruit powers to grab the tray from the lady's arms. She yelled out and shut the door.

"You guy's do know that our cover is blown, right," I said but they all ignored me.

Before they could answer the door slammed open to reveal the lady and the manager.

"Mr. Customer, I was just told that..."

"Damn, we're busted!" Ace yelled.

"Run!" Sabo yelled and we all jumped out the fourth story window.

"They're running away without paying! Somebody, catch them!" the manager yelled.

We landed on a tarp and jump off onto the road.

"It's those four again! They're known criminals! Why'd you let them in?!" an officer yelled.

"Don't let them escape! Somebody, please catch those four children!"

Even though we weren't being chased anymore we still ran and while we were running a man called out to Sabo. Sabo told us it was nothing and to keep running, but I knew he wasn't telling us something. Before long we made it back to the forest.

"What? I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo said.

"Really?" Luffy said.

"Of course he is! Spit it out, Sabo!" Ace yelled, "Do you think it's right to keep secrets from each other?"

"Speak up! Ace and Luffy said at the same time.

I just shook my head and sat down with my back against the tree. When I looked at Sabo he looked uncomfortable.

"Like I said, it's nothing..." Sabo said.

"Tell us, already! I'm gonna beat you up!" Ace said while choking Sabo.

"I'll... I'll tell you!" Sabo choked out.

When he told us he was the son of a noble Luffy yelled out in surprise. I don't see what the big deal is. Sabo told us everything about him and his parents and how they treated him.

"Haku! Ace! Luffy! The four of us have to set out to sea someday! We'll get out of this country and be free! I want to see the wide world, and write a book about what I saw! If I have to study in preparation for the voyage, then that's no problem! Let's get stronger, and become pirates!" Sabo yelled out.

"I'd become one even if you didn't tell me to! I will become a pirate, defeat everyone in my way, and become known across the whole world! That will be the proof that I lived! I don't care if the world doesn't accept me... No matter how much they hate me... I'll become a great pirate and stand above everyone else! I won't run from anyone, or lose to anyone! I'll make sure the whole world knows my name, even if it's through fear!" Ace yelled.

"Really? Alright... I'm gonna... be king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled.

Just seeing the looks both Ace and Sabo were giving Luffy were hilarious.

"What about you Haku," Sabo asked.

"Me... I don't really know that myself," I said.

What is it I want to do?

"But wait... Becoming pirates is one thing... but all four of us want to be captain, don't we?" Sabo said.

"An obstacle I hadn't considered... Sabo, I just thought you'd be my navigator or something..." Ace said.

"You guys come with me on my ship'" Luffy said.

"No thanks!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

"Why not?! Come onboard! Hey come on, join me!" Luffy yelled.

"That's never gonna happen!" Ace yelled.

"Yeah, no way," Sabo said.

"What?! What about you Haku?" Luffy asked..

"Huh..." I said confused.

"Don't you want to be a captain of your own crew," Ace asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Then join me!" all three of them yelled.

"We'll see what happens when the time comes. How does that sound?" I said.

"Alright. Let's see when the time comes," Sabo said.

Later that day Ace set out four sake cups on a tree stump.

"We'll, we can decide our future later. We might end up sailing on separate ships..." Ace said.

"Oh, you stole that from Dadan?" Luffy said.

"Have you heard? When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers," Ace said while he poured the sake.

What he said peaked my interest.

"Brothers? Really?!" Luffy said excitedly.

"When we become pirate, we might not be crewmates on the same ship... but our bonds will keep us connected as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, our bonds will not be broken!" Ace said and we all picked up a cup, "With this, starting today, we're... brothers!"

"Yeah!" we all yelled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

I looked below to see Sabo surrounded by hoodlums. In their eyes they see a kid all alone, but they're wrong. While I'm up on the roof to the right of Sabo Ace and Luffy are waiting on the other side to attack.

"Sabo! Who said you could cause trouble on our turf?!"

"Your turf? Hah! You guys are full of it! don't just stand there yapping, show me what you got!" sabo said with a smirk.

"Fine by me!"

That was the queue to attack. I jumped down while Ace swung from Luffy's leg. We attack simultaneously, knocking down multiple thugs.

"Ace! Haku!"

"Don't look away!" Sabo said.

While Ace and Sabo fought fifth pips I fought with my fists, using my enhanced strength. We took them down left and right till the cops showed up, forcing us to run. Sabo and I jumped over the wall while Ace helped Luffy. We ran all the way back to the forest.

"Let's have deer for dinner!" Sabo said.

"That's so tasty! Let's hunt right now!" Luffy said and started running.

"Wait up!" we yelled.

As usual when we got back to Dadan's and started eating it was like a mad house. Everyone kept pushing and shoving trying to get to the food. Heck, they ate like pigs. So I wouldn't starve I grabbed what I needed and took my place in the corner of the room where it was safer. Before you knew it a fight broke out.

"Don't waste food!" Dadan yelled angrily and got bitten by Luffy, "I'm being eaten!"

After dinner Dadan literally threw us into the bath.

"Don't come out until you've counted to ten thousand!" she yelled and shut the door.

I took the bath first since I would play in the water like the others and when we were done we went to our room.

"One last round of training before we go to bed!" Ace said.

"I'm gonna win!" Luffy said.

"You never learn, do you?" Sabo said.

"Let's go!" Ace said and sprung into action.

As they were wrestling on the floor I got ready for bed and laid down.

"Why don't you three stop for the day. You're going to cause a racket and some of us are trying to sleep," I said.

Right after I finished saying that Luffy fell through the floor and landed on Dadan.

"Luffy, you alive!" Ace yelled threw the hole.

"The floor's pretty worn out..." Sabo said.

"You've done it now, you jerks!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey!" Dadan yelled and started chasing Luffy around the room.

"Let's go to bed," Ace told Sabo.

"Yeah," Sabo replied.

After that little fiasco everyone went to sleep. Some fell asleep instantly unlike others. When morning came I woke up and could hear Makino outside, so I woke Luffy up.

"Hey Luffy. Makino's here," I said shaking him.

"Really!" Luffy said with a joult and ran outside.

I followed him with a still tired Ace and Sabo behind me.

"Makino!" Luffy yelled and ran into Makino's arms.

"Luffy!" she said happily.

"You look like you're doing well! It's been six months, we got worried and decided to see how

you and Haku are doing," the mayer said.

"Where is Haku?" Makino asked.

"I'm right here," I said walking up to her so I could give her a hug.

"Don't tell Garp-san about this," Makino said with a wink.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you're living with mountain bandits..." the mayer started.

"You got a problem with that?' Dadan said.

"Damn right I do! Don't talk to me like that, you damn bandit!" the mayer yelled.

"What?! Are all the citizens of Windmill Village like this?!" Dadan yelled back.

"I've got a present for you two! I expect Garp-san didn't think stuff like this... Ta-daah! Some new clothes!" Makino said pulling out a shirt.

"Awsome!" Luffy said.

"I'm glad you like it. I can adjust the size too, so... You two, come over here. Alright," Makino

said looking at Ace and Sabo.

When she was done giving clothes to Luffy, Ace and Sabo she came over to me and handed me some long sleeved shirts and pants.

"I figured you still don't want others seeing your scars," she said with a hint of sadness.

"Thanks Makino," I said grabbing them and taking them to my room to change.

For dinner Makino made us a wonderful feast that everyone loved. While I was eating I got a small wiff of Garp coming towards us.

"It's going to be hard to get good food like this on our voyage. When i go to sea, the first thing

I'm going to do is add the greatest cook in the world to my crew!" Sabo explained.

"I'm gonna become a pirate first, so that'll be impossible!" Ace said.

"That's not fair! I'm going to become a pirate before either of you!" Luffy yelled.

I feel sorry for those three right now. I was so tempted to say that Garp was right behind them but it was too late. Everyone that was on the other side of the table did a spit take stopping their little argument. It's when Garp court that it got the attention of both Ace and Luffy making them turn around.

"You two are still going on about that?" Garp said angrily making Ace and Luffy do a spit take before he hit them upside the head, "I'm telling you, you're gonna become marines! Why is that so hard to understand?! Dadan!"

"Yes, Garp-san?" Dadan said before she got hit upside the head, "Why'd you hit me too?"

"Because I'm not happy with the way you're raising these kids!" Garp explained.

"That's Garp? This old guy is Haku, Ace and Luffy's grandfather?" Sabo said frighteningly.

"Kid. You were talking about going out to sea too, right?" Garp asked.

"It's not "Kid"! His name is Sabo! We all shared a toast of brotherhood and promised to become

pirates!" Luffy explained.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Ace said.

"Oh? So, in other words, now there are three little idiots who want me to give them a workout?" Garp said cracking his knuckles.

Next thing you know Garp is chasing all three of them out into the woods. From my position at the table I could see outside the door and out into the forest. Trees were knocked over and you could hear my brothers screaming for their lives. I snickered and continued eating. When I finished I went to my room and waited for my brothers to return. It took some time but they finally got back.

"Hey Haku, how come Garp didn't beat you like us?" Sabo asked.

When he asked me that I tensed up. Even though I trust them I don't really want them knowing what I went through eight years ago. In the corner of my eye I could see Ace looking at me and since I told him what happened he helped me out.

"Probably because he never states he's going to become a pirate like us, so Garp thinks he's good," Ace explained for me.

That satisfied Sabo enough to not ask again. I looked at Ace a mouthed a thank you. He moved his head in a gesture meaning you're welcome.

"At this rate, Gramps is gonna kill us tomorrow," Ace whispered.

"And even if we survive long enough to go to sea, we'll be beaten until we give up on being

pirates," Sabo whispered.

"I don't wanna die!" luffy whispered loudly.

"There's only one solution. It's time to make a choice, brothers!" Ace said.

Before morning came Ace left a note saying "We're moving out..." for Dadan and the other's to see. We grabbed what little belongings we had and made and ran into the forest before garp could wake up and beat them again.

"We've successfully escaped!" Luffy said.

"Dadan and her gang didn't chase us," Sabo said.

"They're probably glad to be rid of us," Ace said and it started raining.

We found shelter under the roots of a large tree and waited till the rain would die down to leave.

"Let's take shelter here for a while," Ace said.

"This is kind of exciting!" Luffy said smiling.

As we waited for the rain to stop the others started falling asleep leaning against each other. Sabo was to my right and Ace was to my left, while Luffy was in my lap. I sat there thinking while they slept.

This is nice. I finally feel like I belong. Even though I had Luffy I still didn't feel like I was wanted at the village, but now that I have Ace and Sabo I feel wanted. I have brothers that I care for and who care for me. Before I knew it I fell asleep, too.

When the rain stopped Sabo awoke first. He came up with a plan to make a tree house as our new home.

"Take a look at this!" Sabo said showing us a drawing.

"What's this?" Luffy asked.

"It's the blueprints for a base! We can't sleep outside forever, you know! So we're gonna make a

secret base right here!" Sabo explained.

"A secret base? That's so cool!" Lussy said.

"Where're we gonna get the materials?" Ace asked.

"We've got more than enough... down there," Sabo said pointing to Gray Terminal.

For the next few days we gathered materials need to build a tree house and started building. When night came we slept at the base of the tree. Just by looking at us you could tell that we were having fun. It looked like a boat when we finished. We even put up a pirate flag in the crow's nest that had our initials as "HASL" to define us.

"Awsome! It looks just like it did in the blueprint!" Luffy said in awe.

"It's quite well made, I must say. What is it, Ace?" Sabo said.

"If it's supposed to be a secret base... then we've gotta set some traps," Ace said.

"I get it. Good idea," Sabo said.

For the rest of the day we build traps around the three. Before long night time came and we went to sleep. Not long after falling asleep I awoke to hearing one of our traps activating. Nesting thing I know I hear a loud thud outside and Sabo wakes up saying, "The trap just got sprung!" Waking the others up.

"Is someone trying to invade us already?" Ace said.

"Huh? Perhaps it was a malfunction?" Sabo said.

I looked outside the base to see nothing, not even an animal.

"It's possible it did just malfunction," I said.

"Well, we did put it up in a hurry. I suppose it's not too surprising," Sabo said.

After that little fiasco we went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

Time passed and season changed. It was now winter and we were chasing down a small bear for our lunch.

"Sabo! He went that way! Don't let him escape!" Ace yelled.

"I'm on it! We won't let you escape!" Sabo yelled.

"Alright! We've got him surrounded!" Ace yelled.

"Haku! Luffy! He's almost there!" Sabo yelled.

Luffy and I were up on a cliff waiting for our chance to pounce on our prey. When the right time came I grabbed Luffy by his shirt and threw him with all my strength, propelling him towards the bear.

"Here I go!" Luffy yelled flying towards the bear, "You're not getting away!"

The bear was down with one blow. Luffy cheered because that was his first catch.

"I did it... I got him!" Luffy yelled.

"You did great, Luffy!" Sabo said.

While Luffy was dancing around the bear in happiness I didn't notice the something walking up behind me and it wasn't till Sabo yelled out, "Haku! Look behind you!"

When I looked back I came face to face with the Tiger Lord. I froze for a second in fear. I then realized I needed to get away so I turned around and jumped of the cliff towards Luffy.

"Haku! Luffy! Get out of there! He's after the danpa!" Sabo yelled.

When I landed near Luffy I noticed he was frozen in fear so I grabbed him and started running. That's when the Tiger Lord jump down behind us. While I was trying to run Luffy try to get out of my hold and get back to the danpa he catched.

"I killed this one myself! There's no way I'd... l-let you have it!" Luffy yelled.

"He's too strong for you! Run away, quick!" Sabo yelled.

Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer and started swinging his pipe around. I knew that the Tiger Lord would do something so I ran towards Luffy and wrapped my arms around him right before the Tiger Lord swung his paw and hits us. Since I was hold Luffy I got it in the back from its paw and went flying with Luffy in my arms.

"Haku! Luffy!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

I groaned in pain from the discomfort in my back. I'm pretty sure if you saw my back it would be bright red. I didn't even notice Luffy getting out of my arms till I heard him yell, "Why, you... gomu gomu no," but never got to finish since the Tiger Lord stepped on his outstretched arm, making him fly towards the tiger. After that I didn't pay much attention because I had all my attention on the searing pain in my back. Out of nowhere Ace picked me up and started running with Sabo carrying Luffy behind us.

"I'll be back for you later!" Luffy yelled.

When we were far enough away Ace let me go.

"You alright, Haku?" he asked as Sabo caught up to us with Luffy.

"I'm good. Back just hurts a little," I said.

We went back to our base without any dinner and went straight to bed, even though none of us fell asleep since we were hungry. I locked out what those three were discussing so I could try to get some sleep till someone call my name.

"Hey Haku. Don't ya think it's a greta idea that if someone can beat the Tiger Lord they become captain?" Sabo asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said without opening my eyes.

The next day I decided to stay home and rest since my back was still hurting. The guys understood and left. They told me that they would be starting that bet on who can beat the Tiger Lord. I spent most of the day sleeping on my stomach. The next time I woke up was when it was dark outside and Ace was entering the base. He had this dark look in his eyes and I knew something was wrong.

"You alright, Ace?" I asked.

He didn't even answer me and went straight to the window.

"... is it about Roger?" I asked and it hit a nerve.

He turned around and told me about this old guy they met in the forest and how he left when the guy mentioned Roger. Not long after Sabo and Luffy showed up.

"Oh, Ace! So you went home before us?" Sabo said.

"Oh, Ace! So Roger was your dad?" Luffy said bluntly.

"damn it, Luffy! I kept telling you not to bring that up!" Sabo said shaking Luffy back and forth.

"Luffy," Ace said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who'd you hear that from?" he asked.

"From Sabo!" Luffy answered, "Hey, Ace! What kind of guy was Roger?"

"Stop it! Don't ask him that, you idiot!" Sabo said.

"Luffy, he died before Ace was born, so he doesn't now anything," I explained right before Ace hit both Sabo and Luffy upside the head.

"I don't want to hear that name ever again!" Ace said.

"What was that for!" Luffy yelled.

"You didn't have to punch us out of the blue without any explanation!" Sabo said.

"Shut up!" Ace yelled and hit them again.

Those three got into a big fight and messed everything up, creating a pile in the middle of the room.

"As of today, you two are no longer my brothers!" Ace said.

"That's just what I was gonna say!" Sabo and Luffy said simultaneously.

I swear these three are a handful.

~ 1 Week Time Skip ~

For the past week Luffy has been training with Naguri while I watched them. Even with training Luffy still can't hit an intended target, but he can throw a straight punch now. At the moment Luffy was cutting down a tree so we could use the wood to help build Naguri's ship. As the tree started to fall I could hear screaming from the other side and they sound familiar.

"Sorry about that! Are you alright? Really, I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled running to Ace and Sabo.

"Luffy!" they said simultaneously.

"Ace! Sabo! Long time no see!" Luffy said while Naguri and I walked up next to him, "Have you been looking after yourselves?"

"More or less..." Sabo awkwardly laughed.

Later that day we went back to where Naguri was living in Gray Terminal.

"Hey, Sabo! I'll show you the results of my training!" Luffy said and threw a punch missing it and

hitting Naguri making sabo laugh.

"That's great! Just a week ago, you couldn't make it move straight at all," Sabo said.

"See?!" Luffy said.

"Sheesh..." Naguri said rubbing his back.

"What kind of training did you put him through?" Ace asked.

"Not much... Everyday, I had him take an axe and cut down trees, noshi..." he explained, "I suppose it might have improved his physique."

"You hate him too, right?" Ace asked.

"Hate?" Naguri said.

"Since you lost to him..." Ace said.

"Oh, you mean Roger?" Naguri said, "Well true, it was a painful experience... but it just meant that I wasn't strong enough. I'm actually grateful to him, noshi."

"You're grateful to him for beating you?!" Ace said confused.

"That's right, noshi." he said, "He was such a big-hearted man, noshi! How could anyone ever hate hi-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ace interrupted, "There are countless people who'd bear a grudge against him!"

I knew Ace was thinking of all those drunk idiot's he goes and asks what they would think if Roger had a kid. I followed him one day out of curiosity.

"I wonder, did any of them ever meet Roger in battle? In a pirates' world, defeat means you lose your life... but I'm still alive, as you can see. Well, if they truly did fight him... The only reason they can still blame or hate him at all, is because they survived," Naguri said while Sabo and Luffy walked up.

"Well then, what if Roger had a child?" Ace yelled.

"Ace..." I whispered.

"Then he'd sure have it rough. Whether he tried to live within the law, or live his life as a pirate... he'd always have the Pirate King's name bound to him. I can't even imagine how cruel that would be. But if I were that child, I wouldn't even consider being a pirate. The name of his father would ultimately destroy him, noshi..." he explained.

"Destroy him?! You don't know anything... yet you think you can say something like that?! Fight me, old geezer!" Ace yelled and attacked but Naguri blocked with his large hammer.

"Ace!" Sabo and I yelled.

"Didn't I tell you... To a pirate, defeat means losing your life!" Naguri said.

"I won't lose!" Ace yelled and advanced.

Even though Ace kept swinging his pipe, Naguri kept dodging still he knocked the pipe out of Ace's hand.

"I win," Naguri said.

"Damn it! Do whatever you want, I don't care!" Ace yelled.

"Alright, then come with me, noshi," Naguri said.

We followed Naguri to the cove we have been working in to build his boat. As I guessed, Naguri wanted Ace to help him build the boat. Sabo got into an argument with Naguri when he said the four of us are to help him build the boat and since Ace lost the fight Naguri gets to do anything he wants with Ace, so Ace agreed to help the next day. As we left the cove I walked next to Naguri and said what my thoughts were when he was talking with Ace.

"Your wrong Naguri," I said, "Defeat doesn't meaning losing your life. It means you get up and get stronger."

Naguri stopped walking making me stop to look at him. The look he had on his face was indescribable.

"I never thought of it that way. You right," he said and started walking, "You smart for a kid."

I cracked a smile, but then dropped it when I thought of my past. I shook my head to rid it of those memories and started walking to catch up with my brothers. What I didn't know was that Ace and Sabo heard our little exchange.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

Time went by and seasons changed, becoming late spring. By working on the ship we trained our bodies, and by sparring with Naguri we developed our skills. I was finally able to transform more of my body, like instead of just being able to transform my hands to talons I can now grow wings and a tail. The only problem with the wings is that since it's all new I can't carry more than one person while in flight. I have to get used to carrying more while I fly.

While me and my brothers were doing our daily training a gigantic boat dropped anchor near by.

~ Marco's P.O.V ~

It's nice for once to not be attacked every week because these rookie pirates think they can take on the Whitebeard Pirates. Not long ago we docked at a cliff near the forest, instead of at the docks so we would cause an uproar. Heck, we're only stopping here for a week to get supplies.

"Marco! Take Thatch, Haruta and Izo and scout the island," Whitebeard ordered.

"Alright, let's go," I said jumping off the boat with the others behind me.

For the next few hours we scouted the island. Most of what we found were large animals and a wide forest. Using Haki I was able to observe father. What I saw made me confused till I concentrated harder, there were three bodies in front of a gigantic tiger and when I looked closer the three bodies were kids.

"You see that as well, yoi?" I asked.

"Ya," they said.

"We should check it out," Thatch said and started walking.

When we emerged from the trees we were on a cliff, and on that cliff was an old man with a child next to him. The child looked back at us and made eye contact. The look in his eyes was not something a child should have. The boy turned around and said something to the old man next to him. The old man turned around and looked at us.

"What are Whitebeard Pirates doing all the way in the East Blue?" he asked.

"Little change in scenery," Izo said.

"What's going on here?" Thatch asked.

"A bet, you could say," he said turning around.

We all walked up to the old man and the boy to watch what they were watching. Below three boys were fighting a gigantic tiger.

"What the hell!" Thatch yelled at the old man, "Why are there three kids fighting a tiger that size?"

"They're seeing who wins the bet they made," he answered.

"They're kids! They shouldn't be fighting things ten times their size!" Thatch yelled.

"They'll be fine," he said, "Just watch."

We did and most of the time we wanted to jump in and help but the old man kept us at bay saying we should interfere. At one point or another they would get the upper hand, others they wouldn't.

"Damn, these kids are strong," Thatch said.

"No kidding," Haruta said, "That smaller kid has a devil fruit ability."

Haruta was right, the kid stretched his arm out but it bounced off the tiger that was running towards him. At that point the other two went running towards him. When I looked down at the kid next to me I saw him tense, like he was ready to jump in if anything happened.

"This is getting interesting, noshi..." the old man said.

What did he mean by that? When i looked back down things changed. It looks like they plan on working together instead of working alone. Is that what he mean? The two black haired kids went one way and the blond went the other as a decoy. The older black haired kid kept yelling at the blond to lead the tiger towards them, that's when the blond yelled out, "HAKU!" When the kid yelled that name the boy next to me ran and jumped of the cliff and sprouted wings. He must be a devil fruit user. The boy now dubbed as Haku flew over to the blond kid a grabbed him right before the older black haired kid came flying and hit the tiger, knocking it out.

"Interesting kids, yoi," I said.

"You have no idea," the old man said getting read to leave, "I guess everything work out, noshi... So, then..."

"Old geezer!" the older black haired kid yelled, "The next time we meet, I'll win! Don't let anyone else beat you until then!"

"See ya!" the younger kid yelled.

"Take care, okay?" the blond yelled while the boy Haku just waved.

"I'll be waiting for you at sea, noshi," the old man said and left.

Not long after the kids left and when they were leave the boy Haku looked back at us before turning back around. He seem curious. Before long we made it back to the ship to relay what we found. We told Oyaji on what we saw, especially about the kids.

"I'd like to meet these kids," Oyaji said curiously.

"I'll see what I can do, yoi," I said and left to fill out paperwork.

~ Time Skip, Next Day ~

Thatch, Haruto, Izo and me went out in search of the boys for Oyaji. Surprising enough it took half the day just to find them. When we did we watched what they were doing before showing our presence. By the looks of it they're sparing. I saw the boy Haku keeping score with the younger black haired boy. Their sparring matches consisted of them each fighting thirty three times with one another, equaling ninety nine total per person. These kids are nuts, I can see why Oyaji wants to meet them.

"As usual Haku wins with the most points," the blond kid said with a sigh walking towards the scoreboard, "Leaving me with 3 points behind Ace... GAH! Why can't I ever beat you by one point!"

"Cause I'm just better," the older black haired boy said, now dubbed as Ace.

As those two kept arguing on who was better I didn't notice Haku looking our way before he spoke aloud, "Why don't you four come out." That caught the attention of the other boys and when we revealed ourselves the two that were arguing got into fighting stances.

"We're not here to hurt you, yoi," I said raising my hands.

"How do we know you aren't lying?' the blond asked.

"Cause they aren't," Haku said and they looked at him confused, "They were next to me when you were fighting the Tiger Lord and they were watching us this entire time."

He knew we were here the entire time! It must be the devil fruit, since I'm pretty sure he's a zoan type since he sprouted wings.

"Doesn't mean anything," the boy Ace said with venom.

"They're the Whitebeard Pirates, the strongest on the sea if I'm not mistaken," Haku explained, " Naguri seemed perfectly fine with them yesterday."

Ace just huffed and started walking away.

"I'm gonna go catch lunch," he said.

"Wait for me," the younger kid said running towards Ace.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't really like people," the blond boy said, "My names Sabo and that's Haku."

"Marco," I said and pointed to my brothers, "They're Thatch, Haruta and Izo."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sabo said with a smile.

"Sabo, we should catch up with Ace and Luffy," Haku said and turned towards us, "You can come if you want."

We followed Haku and Sabo till we reached a lake where Ace and Luffy are trying to catch crocodiles. These kids are something else.

"Need any help catching crocodiles?" Tatch asked.

"No, we've caught plenty of them before without anyones help," Ace sneered.

"How about this, if you can catch more than three I'll cook them. I am a chef after all," Thatch declared.

"Whatever..." Ace said turning around.

In under an hour these boys catch four crocodiles that were ten times their size. With Thatch's declaration he cooked all four crocodiles. When he was done cooking the boys aside from Haku ate like they haven't in weeks or like if they didn't eat the food would be gone within a second.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Luffy said with stares in his eyes.

"It's better than when we cook it. Probably because we don't use any other ingredients," Sabo said.

"He is a chef, what do you expect," Haku said taking a bit of his crocodile meat.

"What do you think Ace," Thatch asked looking at him.

"... it alright," Ace blushed, looking anywhere but at Thatch.

I could see the victory in Thatch's eyes when Ace said that. Not long after they consumed all four crocodiles.

"How can you three eat all that like it was nothing?" Haruta asked in shock.

"They have bottomless pits as stomachs," Haku said, "Probably from living out here."

They live in the forest? Where are their parents?

"You guys live in the forest?" Izo asked.

"Yup," Luffy beamed.

"Why? I would think your parents wouldn't want you to live in such a dangerous forest," Izo said.

"I guess you could say we don't actually have any parents," Haku said.

"Could you elaborate on that," Izo said.

Before Haku could answer Ace yelled out, "Why would you care!? You don't know us, we have no obligation to tell you anything!" He ran off before we could say anything. I looked at Haku for answers and when we made eye contact he knew what needed answered.

"Ace's parents died when he was born, mine died when I was four, Luffy doesn't know who his parents are, and Sabo... ran away," Haku explained.

"Ran away, why would he run away from his parents?" Haruta asked.

"Because they didn't treat me like a son," Sabo answered.

Makes sense, I too did something like that.

"Anywho, we were hoping you four could come with us and meet our captain, he wants to meet you," Thatch said.

"REALLY! A PIRATE CAPTAIN! Haku, Sabo, can we please go?" Luffy yelled out in excitement.

"I don't see what would be wrong with that, so why not," Sabo said.

"I'll go get Ace," Haku said and left.

Not long after Haku left we could hear yelling coming from the direction Haku went. Making us ansy.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Ace arguing at Haku about not going," Sabo said.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Not really... Ace is hard to control, so when we need to convince him of something Haku does it. For some reason Haku can get Ace to calm down," Sabo explained.

We took in the information and got ready to leave since those two were coming back. These kids are something else. They're not what you would expect from children.

"Shall we go," Haku said with Ace making an annoyed face behind him.

"Follow us," I said and led them to the Moby Dick.

When we reached our ship the four were gaping at how hugh it was, Luffy had stars in his eyes, Ace and Sabo looked shocked and Haku only showed a little shock. They followed us on board and straight to Oyaji. While we were walking everyone on board looked at the four in curiousity. It didn't take long to find Oyaji sitting in his chair drinking sake. I looked at the kids and they were shocked, mostly about the size of Oyaji.

"He's huge," Sabo whispered.

"You must be the brats I've heard so much about. What are you names?" Oyaji asked.

Before Luffy could blurt out his answer, Ace and Sabo clamped their hands on his mouth.

"It's proper to introduce yourself first," Sabo said.

"Gurarara! You are quite right brat, I'm Whitebeard," Oyaji laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Whitebeard, my names Sabo and these are my brothers, Haku, Ace and Luffy," Sabo said pointing to each brother.

"Are any of you blood related?" Whitebeard asked.

"No," Sabo answered.

"Than your just like us," Thatch said while smiling.

"How so," Sabo asked.

"Everyone on this ship is considered brothers and sisters, while Whitebeard is our father," I explained.

"That's so cool!" Luffy beamed and ran over to Whitebeard, "You a pirate captain, right?"

"Gurarara! You a cheeky little brat, and yes I am," Whitebeard laughed.

The rest of the day was spent with the crew getting to know the four kids, aside from Ace since he wouldn't say much of anything. Even Haku didn't talk that much, but I'm sure that's just how he is. Looking at Ace I could tell he won't talk to any of us out of mistrust. What could make a kid not trust anyone?

For the next few days the kids came by every few hours. I've noticed that Ace has started to open up some more every time they came by. What I thought would turn out to be a quiet, uneventful week would turn out to be very eventful and deadly one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

It's been a week since we met the Whitebeard Pirates and hung out with them. They're an exciting bunch, especially the commanders and Whitebeard. At the moment we were going threw all the junk in Gray Terminal to find usable wood to rebuild our base since it got wrecked by the storm. I went with Sabo while Luffy went with Ace. We found some usable wood and decided to head back.

"I think this should be enough..." Sabo said next to me.

After Sabo stopped to pick something up we were surrounded by the Bluejam Pirates.

"Hey, kiddo. I never would have guessed that one of the infamous four troublemakers was a noble!" Bluejam said.

"Bluejam! How do you know that?!" Sabo asked.

"Hey, don't hurt him, now," Bluejam said, "Do whatever with the other one."

That got on Sabo's nerves and when came up behind me Sabo kicked him away.

"You wanna fight, bastard?!" Sabo said angrily.

That's when Ace and Luffy choose to show up in a rolling barrel, hitting one and popping out with pissed looks.

"Ace! Luffy!" Sabo smiled.

"You alright, Sabo, Haku?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. We're good," Sabo answered.

"If all four of us work together, these guys aren't scary at all!" Ace said.

"That's right! We can beat the great tiger of Mt. Corvo!" Luffy yelled.

"You little brats!"

"To finish the fight quickly, we just have to go for the captain!" Ace said.

"Yeah," Luffy said and we all charged.

We took down every pirate and ran at Bluejam till he fired a gun at our feet making us stop.

"Alright, kids. Stay where you are!" Bluejam said.

"We're not scared of that gun!" Ace yelled and we were all grabbed from behind.

"Damn! Let me go!" Ace said.

"Damn you!" Sabo said.

"Let go!" I said.

"Move! Or I'll send you flying!" Luffy yelled.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Sabo said then got a shocked look on his face.

That's when this group of people came walking by and I remember that one man from when he called out to Sabo. It's his father.

"Looks like we came at just the right time," he said.

"Father..." Sabo whispered.

"Master, he doesn't have a single scratch on him," Bluejam said.

"Damn it, you..." Sabo said squirming and the man holding him started walking.

"Sabo!" Ace and I yelled.

"I see, it must be because of these three? They led Sabo down a path of evil?" Sabo's dad said.

"Give Sabo back!" Luffy yelled.

"What do you mean, "give him back"? Sabo is my child! It is the responsibility of every child to live according to the will of the parents who gave him life! You have some nerve, lying to Sabo and convincing him to run away from home! Just a measly pair of kids like you! Are you attempting to steal my fortune?" he explained.

"What was that, you bastard?!" Ace yelled and was thrown to the ground.

"Hey now, pirate! Be careful how you handle these children! You got some of this inferior filth's blood on my face!' he said whipping his face.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled and Sabo got out of his restrainer.

"Please, stop! Nobody deceived me! It was my choice to leave home!" Sabo said.

"Just be quiet! Hey," he said a motioned for the guards to take Sabo, "I trust that you pirates will take care of the others."

"Of course we will, master. After all, we've received payment," Bluejam said, "Rest assured, I'll finish off these three so they never bother you child again."

"Wait a second, Bluejam! Father, it's alright! I understand!" Sabo said.

"What do you understand?" he asked.

"Don't do it, Sabo!" Ace yelled.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me. I'll live just as you tell me to, so... don't hurt these three. That's all I ask. Please. They're my irreplaceable... brothers," Sabo said and we were shocked.

"Sabo..." Ace whispered.

"In that case, come back home, now! Stop with this ridiculous pirate game, right now!" he said and Sabo turned around to leave.

"Hey! Don't go!" Ave yelled but was slammed down.

"Be quiet!"

"Sabo! Just run! We'll be fine! We were gonna share our freedom together, remember?!" Ace yelled.

"Sabo! Don't go!" Luffy yelled.

"Please Sabo!" I yelled.

"Are you gonna let it end like this?!" Ace asked, "Sabo!"

"Sabo!" we yelled and he was gone.

"Captain, what do we do with these kids?"

"Bring them back to our base," Bluejam said.

I was sad and angry at what just happened. I could see why Sabo would do that. he was protecting us. That still doesn't make it right. He shouldn't have to suffer. I barely noticed that we were taken to Bluejam's ship and tied up.

"You bastards! Untie us! Fight us again! This time, we won't lose!" Luffy yelled.

"Stay quiet!"

"What did you bring us out here for?!" Ace asked.

"Those nobles have it, eh? You kids think so too, right? They look down on all of us and think we're trash... while they live their proud, carefree life... Wouldn't you say he's better off living as a noble?" Bluejam said.

"What the hell are you trying to say?!" Ace yelled.

"Pirates are much better, of course! Sabo said so too!" Luffy yelled.

"I feel sorry for you three. Hey, untie their ropes," Bluejam said.

"Right."

"Why do you think the child of a noble would leave High Town and go to the Gray Terminal? All nobles are the same, whether they're adults or kids. There's no doubt he thought we were all fools. In his heart, he was looking down on you three as well," Bluejam said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sabo isn't that kind of guy!" Ace yelled.

"That's right! We're brothers!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh, is that so? Please forgive me. But you two won't ever go near that kid again, will you? If you're planning to do that, I've got no choice but to kill you right here, right now. If you think he's your brother, then it's better for him, too, if you just left him alone," Bluejam said.

"But Sabo hated High Town!" Luffy yelled.

"Just forget all about that. That's what kindness is. You'll understand it when you grow up. Oh, and... We've had our differences in the past, what with that Porchemy incident... but what's past is past. Or rather, I like strong guys like you. So I've got a suggestion for you. It's not a bad deal. I'm short on men right now. Will you help me out with a job? Oh, it's a simple job. There's nothing dangerous about it. I've got a map of the Gray Terminal here. You've gotta carry some goods to the spots marked with an X. That's all. So, are you up for it?" Bluejam said.

"Alright. How much will you pay us?" Ace said.

What was Ace thinking when he agreed to do this for Bluejam? He's our enemy and he has us working for him. Is it because of what happened with Sabo? As we were carrying the boxes I noticed this strange smell coming from them. It took me a while to figure out that it was explosives. They plan on setting Gray Terminal on fire! I jogged right up to Ace so I could tell him.

"Ace, these boxes are filled with explosives," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ace whispered.

"Ya, the smell coming from them is definitely explosives. They plan on setting Gray Terminal on fire," I whispered.

"Alright. Just keep quiet. We'll leave immediately after we are done," Ace whispered.

We weren't done till sundown and we never even had the chance to get away. Bluejam backstabbed us.

"I'm not the mastermind. There was oil and explosives in the boxes that you guys carried. And there's gonna be a massive fire that no one can escape from," Bluejam said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ace said.

"Even punk kids like you three are freaking out? But now you know about the plan. We can't let you go. I want to ask you something before the fire. Say, you three, do you have a treasure hidden away somewhere?" Bluejam said.

We never answered so Bluejam ordered his men to tie us up to a post in their ship.

"Don't forget to put sea prism stone on the older kid," Bluejam ordered.

When they put it on me I felt so drained and weak. After they tied us up they left.

"You alright Haku?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine. The sea prism stone is just draining me," I said tiredly.

"What is sea prism stone anyways?" Ace asked.

"It's like the sea, it keeps devil fruit users from using their powers along with making them weak, so don't touch it Luffy," I said, "Sorry I can't help get us out of here."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'll find a way out of here," Ace said.

Not long after you could see the fire surrounding us. While Ace was trying to cut the rope with glass the fire traveled inside the ship making it very hot in here. Luffy wouldn't stop crying that it's hot. Once Ace got the rope of we made a run for it.

"I'm sorry I can't get the sea prism stone cuffs off," Ace said while we ran.

"It's fine. We just need to get out of here... then we can worry about that," I said out of breath.

Everywhere we went the fire consumed everything. We couldn't even find a way out. That's when I noticed a burning mast about to fall on Luffy, so I pushed him out of the way. The burning mast fell between us, cutting me off from them.

"Luffy! Haku! Are you alright?" Ace screamed.

"I'm fine. I'm going to try and find another way out. Protect Luffy, Ace!" I yelled and started running.

"I will. I better see you outside this fire!" Ace yelled.

I ran as fast as I could with this sea prism stone cuffs on. I was running for like ten minutes when it started getting hard to breath. I inhaled too much smoke. As I was slowing down my vision started to become blurry. I tripped and fell down. I tried getting up but couldn't. That's when everything became black.

~ Marco's P.O.V ~

It's been a day since the brats were last here. I wonder why they never came by. I was just finishing up some paperwork when I heard yelling up on deck. I ran out to see everyone looking towards the island. In the distance I saw a good portion of the forest on fire. Hopefully those brats aren't in the mind of it.

"Marco! I want you and Thatch to check it out," Oyaji commanded.

I transformed and grabbed Thatch, taking off towards the fire. As we got closer I saw Ace and Luffy. Ace was about to be shot, so I dove down and flung Thatch at the man, knocking him out. I flew down and landed near Luffy who was crying out in pain from a gash on his face.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but Luffy isn't," Ace said running over.

"Don't worry. We'll take him back to the ship, yoi. Where are Haku and Sabo?" I asked looking around.

That's when Ace got even more frantic.

"Sabo's fine, but Haku is still out there. He can't fly away cause he has sea prism stone cuffs on," Ace yelled.

"Thatch! Take Ace and Luffy back to the ship! I'll find Haku," I ordered and took off.

It took me to long to find Haku. When I did he was face down on the ground unconscious. He must have inhaled too much smoke. It also doesn't help that he has sea prism stone cuffs on. I grabbed him, making sure I didn't touch the sea stone cuffs and flew off towards the ship. When I landed I called out to one of the nurses to take Haku. I followed them to the infirmary to see Luffy's head bandaged and Ace by his side. When he saw Haku he ran over to him.

"Is he alright!" he yelled.

"He should be fine. He inhaled too much smoke and the sea stone isn't helping him," a nurse said putting an oxygen mask on Haku and taking the sea stone cuffs off.

"Ace... where's Sabo?" I asked.

".. he's safe," Ace said looking down.

"Why don't you get some rest, yoi," I said patting his back.

I left right after to report to Oyaji what happened.

~ Time Skip, Next Day ~

Haku and Luffy were still in the infirmary and Ace hasn't left their sides. Haku hasn't woken up, which the nurses say is natural from inhaling to much smoke and having sea stone draining him. Luffy is usually up and and not making as much noise as he usually does. Before I could enter the infirmary to check on them someone shouted, "Oyaji! There's a marine ship heading towards the island and there's a Celestial Dragon on board!" I ran over to the railing and saw the ship.

"What's a Celestial Dragon doing here?" Izo said next to me.

"I have no clue, yoi," I said and saw a small boat of in the distance, "But I think this is going to turn ugly."

"Why do you say that?" Izo asked confused.

I pointed towards the small boat and he got the picture.

"Marco, let me see your telescope for a sec," Izo said and I handed it to him.

As Izo looked towards the small boat his expression turned from intrigue to distress. What has him so distressed?

"Marco! That boat... there's a person on it... and it's Sabo," Izo choked out and my eyes widened.

"Go tell Oyaji! I'm going over there before something bad happens, yoi," I ordered and took off.

Even at my top speed I didn't make it over their in time before the marines fired at Sabo. The boat exploded and I tried to find Sabo before he sinks into the ocean. I saw him on a pile of driftwood and grabbed him. He was burned and bleeding so I hurryed back to the ship. When I got there the nurses took Sabo from me and ran to the infirmary, with me following. As I got thru the door I saw Ace and Luffy looking at Sabo in worry.

"What happened to him?!" Ace yelled.

"He was in a boat when the marines fired at him," I said trying to calm Ace down.

"Why would they do that?!" he yelled trying to get out of my arms.

"Because a Celestial Dragon was with them," I said holding him still.

He froze and looked down. I heard him sniffle, so I let go of him and he just stood there. He balled his fist and started shaking. He stopped when Luffy called his name. Ace went over to Luffy and hugged him. I decided that I would just leave the room so they could get things figured out.

~ Ace's P.O.V ~

It's been only a day since Marco brought Sabo in here and every time I look at his bandaged body I feel like it was all my fault. It's the same with Haku, he still hasn't woken up.

"Why am I so weak?" I whispered.

"Did you say something Ace?" Luffy asked from next to me.

"No, why don't you get some rest so your wound can heal," I said sadly.

"I don't wanna," Luffy whined, "You'd be alone if I did anyway."

My eyes widened when he said that. I don't deserve his kindness. He got hurt because of me. I could continue my thoughts cause I heard a moan come from my left, meaning Sabo's awake. Luffy and I jumped over to Sabo's side while he woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sabo said confusedly.

"You're on the Moby Dick, Marco saved you," I said.

"That's right... I tried to set sail when I was fired at," Sabo said.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Sabo," Luffy beamed and tried to hug Sabo but I held him back so he wouldn't agitate Sabo's wounds.

"Where's Haku?" Sabo asked.

I grew glom when he mentioned Haku. I turned around and pointed to where Haku was still lying in bed with the oxygen mask on. Sabo gasped and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked, more like ordered.

"While you were gone we were captured by Bluejam and his crew. He tied us up and left us to die in the fire. We managed to escape, but we got separated from Haku and he had sea prism stone cuffs on so he could fly out of there. When Marco found him he was unconscious from inhaling to much smoke, and the sea stone cuffs didn't help him any. He hasn't woken up yet," I explained.

Sabo had a pained expression. He's blaming himself like I am. I was about to say something when we heard a cough coming from Haku. We all ran over to his bedside, aside from Sabo because of his injures. Haku slowly opened his eyes and looked at us.

"How you doing Haku?" I asked.

"I'm good," Haku crooked.

"You had us worried," I said.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

"There's nothing to apologize for," I said, "It's my fault we were even in that mess."

"It's not your walt, Ace," Haku crooked, "We didn't know that would happen."

"Still," I whispered.

"What happened to you, Sabo?" Haku asked.

Sabo explained to us what happened to him after his father took him away. Those damn noble bastards are the ones that planned that fire! If I ever get my hands on them I'll ring their damn necks.

"It's good to see that you two are awake," a nurse said when she opened the door, "Do any of you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?" Haku crooked.

"Of course. Just don't gulp it all down, you're still recovering from inhaling too much smoke," she said handing him a glass of water then going towards Sabo, "I need to re-bandage your wounds."

For the next few days we stayed on the ship so my brothers could heal. Since we had nothing to do but talk we discussed some things like what we were to do it Sabo's father found out about him being alive, he would come after Sabo again. While we were discussing this we didn't notice those listening in from the other side of the door. It was later that day that Marco came in saying that Whitebeard wanted to see us.

We slowly made our way to where Whitebeard was sitting. He was surrounded by his crew. I wonder what's going on and why he wanted to see us.

"What is it you wanted to see us for?" Haku asked.

"I wanted to ask you brats something," he said, "... why don't you join my crew and become my sons?"

My brothers and I gasped, aside from Haku, all he showed was slight surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are just like everyone else on this ship and I want you as my sons," Whitebeard said, "What do you say?"

I looked at my brothers and it looked like they wanted this. I looked around at everyone else to see that they also wanted us to join. I looked back at Whitebeard and said, "We'd love to." Everyone shouted with joy and surrounded us saying how glad or awesome it is to have new brothers. Some shouted out "Let's have a party!" I looked at my brothers to see them smiling in pure happiness.

As the day came to an end everyone, aside from a few, were passed out on deck. My brothers and I were on the head of the ship talking about what to do about Dadan and the others. Sabo suggested that we leave a note for they saying where we are going so they don't worry or think we are dead. We agreed and I delivered the letter later that evening without being seen. When I got back both Sabo and Luffy were asleep on either side of Haku. As I sat next to Luffy Haku looked straight at me.

"Think we made the right choice in joining Whitebeard?" Haku he asked.

"I think so," I said lying down.

"Goodnight Ace," he said.

"Night," I said and fell asleep.


	8. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

 **I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

 **I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

 **Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

 **If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **\- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


	9. Chapter 7

**I was able to at least finish this next chapter and haven't had the time to upload it. My job is taking up all my time, along with my college work. So I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. What would you expect when your an adult living in this kind of world where no one has anytime to themselves anymore, its all about work work work and hardly any pay to keep you going. It will probably be another long time till I am able to upload again. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please give me your feedback.**

 **Chapter 7**

~ Hakubi's P.O.V ~

It's been about three months since we left home and joined the Whitebeard Pirates, and in those three months my brothers and I have gotten to know the others a lot more than before. I spend most of my time either watching over my little brothers or talking with Izo, who is probably the calmest person on this ship aside from Marco. As I was conversing with Izo a loud bang came from below deck. Next thing I know Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Thatch come running out on deck with a group of people covered in some kind of pink powder chasing them. My guess is that they pranked them. I swear, ever since we join them those three seem to have gotten worse at pranking, they do a prank almost every day. Where do they come up with all the ideas?

"Haku! Save us!" Luffy yelled.

"No, this is your problem, you started it, you fix it," I said crossing my arms.

"Your a meany," Luffy pouted.

The next hour was spent with those that got pranked chasing the ones that pranked them. I don't know what happened to them because the minute after Luffy asked for my help I left. I spent that hour talking with Whitebeard, or I should start saying Oyaji. He told me some of their adventures in exchange for ours. I told him about all those times we kicked butt and stole their money. In the end we were both laughing our lungs out, him more than me.

"You brats have had an exciting life it seems," he said with a laugh.

"I guess you could say that. It's you and the others that have had a more exciting life then ours, and I'm not saying that just because you're older," I said rubbing my neck.

"Nonsense. We all have our own adventures, exciting or not. It makes us who we are," he said.

"True," I agreed.

We sat in silence for awhile. I kept my eyes on my brothers as they ran from their pursuers. As I was watching them Oyaji was watching me.

"You must care for those three a lot. You have a caring and watchful eye on them most of the time," he stated.

"What do you expect. I have to keep my eyes on them or they will do something stupid, like every other time I wasn't watching them," I explained.

"They must get into a lot of trouble then?" he asked.

"You don't know the half of it," I sweat dropped.

"Stories for another time then," he said.

"I guess," I said taking my eyes of Luffy and them.

In the split second I took my eyes of Luffy I heard a splash.

"That's why I keep my eyes on them," I said dropping my head.

"Gurarara! I see your point," Oyaji laughed.

I got up and went over to where Luffy was being fished out of the sea. When he got back onboard I slapped him upside the head.

"You're to reckless, Luffy," I said, "Stop putting yourself in danger like that. It's becoming a pain."

"He right Luffy," Sabo said, "We won't always be there to save you."

"It's not my fault I tripped," Luffy pouted.

"It is your fault," Ace scolded with a tick mark forming, "You have devil fruit powers and we're on a ship, you need to be more careful, we won't always be there to jump in and save you."

"That's enough scolding, Ace. That's just how Luffy is, no matter how much it becomes a pain," I said and a few seconds later we laughed it off.

Within the next month my brothers and I were trained by the others. Our fighting improved, along with my devil fruit abilities and Luffy's. Marco was helping me with my devil fruit abilities on transforming, since he also ate a zoan devil fruit. After training we went out to explore the island we dropped anchor at. As usual Luffy was excited to see new things and it was our job to make sure he didn't go off on his own. For the next hour we explored the town and when there was nothing left to look at we decided to explore the forest. What we didn't know was that we were being watched from a distance.

"I wonder if there are any decent animals on this island," Ace thought aloud.

"I want crocodile meat!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"We don't even know if there are any crocodiles on this island," Sabo said.

"I don't think any of the animals on this island are even close to the same size as the ones back home," I said remembering something I reed in a book, "Dawn island is an anomaly in the east Blue for having animals the same size as ones from the grand line."

"Where'd you learn that?" Sabo asked.

"I reed it in a book back on the Moby Dick. They have a library with tons of books on everything, you might like it," I said looking at Sabo's face bloom with excitement.

"Really! I need to check it out when we get back," Sabo said happily.

"You two and your books. What's so exciting about them anyway, they're boring," Ace annoyingly said.

Before Sabo and I could answer him the bushes behind us rustled till seven men emerged from them and when I caught sight of their faces my blood ran cold.

"Well look what we have here. I never would have thought we'd run into you after eight years. We almost didn't recognize you," one said looking straight at me.

"What is he talking about Haku," Ace asked.

"Ohhh... so you never told anyone about us," he said with a smirk, "Either way we'll be taking you back since you caust us a lot of money by running."

After he said that I thought back to what they did to me all those years ago and how I never want to go through that again, so without even thinking of anything else I ran.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT! AFTER HIM!" he yelled and they all chased after me.

"HAKU! Sabo take Luffy back to the ship and get some help!" Ace ordered.

"Right, let's go Luffy," Sabo said and started running with Luffy right behind him.

~ Ace's P.O.V ~

After telling Sabo and Luffy to get help I started running after Haku and those men. As I was running I thought back to what that man said. Eight years since they saw each other. Thats win it clicked. The night Haku and Luffy first came to stay with the bandits. Haku and I talked, I told him about my heritage and he told me about why he wasn't Garp's grandchild.

"Crap," I cursed and started running faster.

We just had to run into slave traders, and exactly the same ones that kidnapped Haku after his parents died. Could this day get any worse, I thought. As I got closer I saw Haku surrounded. I just had to jinx it.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled and jumped over their heads to land next to Haku in a defensive position.

"Ace!" Haku whispered looking at me with fearful eyes making me angry at these slave traders.

"Wonder how much we could get for this brat?" one of them said with a smile.

"Like hell I'll let that happen," I said and started throwing punches.

~ Sabo's P.O.V ~

It didn't take long for us to reach the ship and when we did I ran straight to Marco who was talking to Whitebeard.

"MARCO!" I yelled catching the attention of nearly everyone on deck.

"Sabo, Luffy, what's wrong?" Marco confusingly asked, "Where are Haku and Ace?"

"That's the problem! We were going to explore the forest when these men came out and started talking weirdly, like they knew Haku and then Haku took of running with them following! Ace told us to get help. Something isn't right with those men," I explained out of breath.

"Marco, look for them through the sky while the others are on land," Oyaji ordered, "Find them!"

~ Marco's P.O.V ~

What could those kids have gotten themselves into this time, I thought. It only took me a few seconds to find Haku and Ace's location. They were surrounded by seven men. Three of them were holding Haku down while two were trying to keep Ace down, but he wouldn't let them. He kept struggling and throwing punches till one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at him making him still. I quickly flew down and knocked out the guy hold the gun.

"I suggest you let these boys go," I said calmly, but with a deadly glare.

"Wh-why the h-h-hell sh-sh-should we," one of them stuttered from my glare.

"We have businesses with this one," one said pointing towards Haku who was shaking in fear which made me angrier, "We aren't losing our merchandise again."

Merchandise? I narrowed my eyes when I realized what was going on. These men are slave traders, and by the way that man stated they won't lose their merchandise again while pointing at Haku meant they had history. I got even angrier just thinking about it.

"I won't say it again… let the boys go," I more than just ordered.

"I'd like to see you try," he said pulling out a gun.

"You don't have any idea who you're dealing with," I said walking towards him.

After just taking three steps he fired his gun right at my head. Instead of blood splattering everywhere flames formed around the hole in my head, than closed.

"You're a devil fruit user," he said with slight fear.

"He's not just a devil fruit user. He's Marco the Phoenix, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates… we're screwed," one of the men holding down Haku said in fear.

"Indeed you are," I said and made my move.

I knocked out the guy holding the gun first then moved towards the two holding Ace and lastly the three holding Haku down. After knocking them all out I went towards Haku who Ace was trying to calm down.

"Are you two alright?" I asked while kneeling down dext to Haku.

"I fine, but Haku is hyperventilating," Ace said with worry for Haku.

"Haku, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and exhale," I said trying to calm him down.

It took him a few tries to calm all the way down and when he did he got up on shaky legs. He looked at me and I could still see a hint of fear in them.

"Thank you for helping us," he said slightly above a whisper.

"No need to thank me, that's what we do for our family," I said and put my hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we head back to the ship."

Before we took a step Thatch and Vista came bursting through the foliage out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" Thatch asked looking at me.

"Everything is taken care off. I left the slave traders unconscious behind us," I answered and when I mention slave traders their eyes furrowed, "We'll meet ya back at the ship while you clean up here, alright."

"Ya, see back at the ship," Vista said and we started heading back to the ship.

As we walked I looked to my right where Haku was and Ace was right next to him. Even though they're out of harm's way Haku was still cowering. I'll have to ask him later what this was all about and how they knew him. Once we got back to the ship everyone crowded around us, try to figure out what happened. I moved past them and accompanied Haku and Ace to the infirmary to get them checked. I opened the infirmary door and ushered them in, before closing the door Sabo and Luffy entered.

"Mind explaining what happened, yoi?" I asked no one in particular.

None of them said anything. I know for a fact that Sabo and Luffy know nothing because of what they said when they came looking for us. I looked to Haku and Ace. Haku was still trembling and Ace was right next to him looking at him in concern.

"Haku…" I said looking straight at him, "If you don't tell me what happened I can't help you, yoi."

I knelt down so I was face to face with him. I looked in his eyes and I could see turmoil and fear.

"Just tell him Haku," Ace genteelly said scooting closer.

So Ace knows what's going on.

"They said that they aren't losing our merchandise again, yoi. You've encountered them before, haven't you?" I asked gently.

"… I have…" he whispered, hugging his legs to his chest.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Eight years ago," he answered.

That made my blood boil even more. He wasn't even five when slave traders handled him. If I'd had found this out before I would have skinned them alive right where they stood. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and looked at Haku with sympathy. He looked like he was about to cry, but was holding it back. I got up and hugged him.

"You don't need to worry anymore, yoi. Everyone here won't let something bad happen to you," I said, "Just let it all out, yoi."

He slowly moved his arms around my back and then grabbed my shirt like his life depended on it and started crying. He buried his head into my chest and clung to me for who knows how many minutes. His brothers knew not to say anything, but that didn't stop them from getting up on the bed and staying near Haku. Not long after Haku passed out, so I moved him onto the bed where his brothers gathered around him and fell asleep. I left after five minutes and went straight to Oyaji.

As I was walking towards Oyaji everyone on deck kept giving me worried looks. Every single one of them was worried about the boys. What would you expect. They're our little brothers now.

"How are they?" Oyaji asked when I stopped in front of him.

"They seem alright, but Haku was a little shaken up, yoi," I said.

"Do you know anything on what happened?" Thatch asked coming up next to me.

"... I do," I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair, "Those men were slaves traders and it wasn't the first time Haku has seen them, yoi. …Eight years ago Haku had a run in with them."

Right as I finished saying that everyone was pissed. Even Oyaji was letting his haki leak out of rage.

"Is he alright?" Oyaji asked clenching his arm rest.

"He should be, they're asleep in the infirmary, yoi," I said and he calmed down.

"Good. Once they wake up don't say anything about what took place, understood?" Oyaji ordered.

Everyone bowed their heads in understanding and went back to doing what they were doing before. I went back to my cabin to work on the pile of paperwork on my desk. The only probable was I could concentrate on the work. I kept thinking back to Haku and the slave traders. Why do bad things have to happen to those that don't deserve it?


End file.
